


Flowerboy

by Blxckspiders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Good Peter Pettigrew, Hurt Remus Lupin, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders' Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:17:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: A story that starts with two broken souls and ends with something neither of them ever even dreamt of.-"You're very pretty, flowerboy""You dont look so bad yourself, dog star"





	Flowerboy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hi! I havent updated this fic in so long but im moving it to here from wattpad! I hate it but i still like the idea so until I feel like rewriting it its going to be here <33

**“Lilyyy, are you sure I can wear this?”**  Remus said while looking in the mirror.

He wore a tight pair of light blue jeans and a cropped t-shirt with flower print. His hair was slightly curly and a little bit all over the place (Lily thought it was atrocious but Remus claimed it was all part of his charm). On his left arm he had a gold bracelet decorated with small rubies. He also wore a  flowercrown that Lily had made with the prettiest flowers from her mother's garden. The flowers went in a range of different pastel colours; blue, pink, yellow, green and purple.

Lily had even convinced him to wear makeup. He only let himself be convinved into wearing it as long as it was Lily who did his makeup, she loved doing it and he loved to see her happy. In the end he had some sort of smokey eye, mascara, a darker pink lipstick and what Lily called ‘God’s gift to mankind’, aka highlighter. He liked makeup, but as society is what it is he never wore it in public, although he loved playing with the colours.

**“Oh Remus darling, you look amazing!”**  She said as she smiled warmly.

Remus blushed.

Lily looked flawless (as always) he wore high-waisted lightblue jeans shorts, a white spaghetti strapped crop top with she word ‘Hustler’ printed in ocean blue. She had a bandana in the same blue color tied around her left wrist. She also wore small gold earrings and all of her makeup was blue and gold. She was really stunning Remus thought. He really loved her,They were best friends and had been ever since they started school. He always wondered why she never  had a boyfriend before. She was the definition of flawless; she was kind, caring, funny, smart, beautiful. Some people even thought they were a thing, but no, he was as straight as a circle.

**“Sooo Rem, are you ready? “**  She said and giggled.

**“Absolutely, Lils,”**  He replied laughing at her.

She was excited, you could easily tell. She almost jumped up and down while they walked the short way to Remus’ white Volkswagen.

**“My plan is to find someone for you to hook up with,”**  she suddenly burst out.

**“What? Lils I’m pretty sure no one would want to hook up with me.”**  He said thoughtfully.

**“Jeez Remus, have you seen all the girls? They are fighting to be with you, you know.”**  She then said

**“But I’m not into girls”**  He said fast  **“And every even kinda attractive guy here is either straight, not single or just doesn't want me”**

**“But there most likely will be at least one hot gay guy there,”**  She said meaningfully

**“Yeah yeah, we’ll see. I wish you good luck”**

She seemed pretty happy with that and decided to not press the conversation any further. Their destination, was Time Out. A small music 'festival' with small artists from all around the country. Since not much happend in their little village for the rest of the year almost every teenager and young adult was there too. The more the merrier huh. And since it was in the middle of the summer, the sun never seem to go down, the temperature never sunk down below 25°C and the partying never ended.

They arrived exactly 19:23 and the partying was already started. Remus parked the car in one of the few spots left. Lily was already outside the car before Remus even got his setbelt of.

**"C'mon now, you are so slooow"** she cried out

**"Jeez Lils, its not like we have to hurry!"**  He said, smiling at the excited redhead in front of him.

**"No, but i want to be here as long as possible, i mean its a whole year until we get to do something as this again!"** She said sighing

**"I know Lils, but then we better get going huh?"** He laughed

Lily started laughing too and they made their way in to the area.

* * *

3 hours of dancing and helloing people they knew later; Lily was desperate to find some toilets. She looked around and saw Remus talking with one of his friends so she waved at him to come. He excused himself and pushed himself between a pair of people to get to Lily. She took his hand and dragged him trough the sea of people towards the restrooms.

**"Well see you in a bit, the line doesn't seem that long, but dont you dare run away from me"** She said with a smile

**"Ya, I'll be over there just so you know"**  He nodded

She went into the girl's restroom and he turned around and headed to a few tables standing 50 meters away. He picked up his phone and opened his snapchat. One of his old friends, Peter, had posted videos of some party on his story which Remus didn't really care about. Before he had a chance to look away from his phone he was laying at the ground.

" **I think you just fell for me, flowerboy"** The heavenly-looking blackhaired boy said and winked

Remus didn't say anything, he couldn't form sentences. The blackhaired boy held his hand forward to help Remus up. Remus gladly took his hand.

" **So, flowerboy, you look pretty today."**  He said, making Remus blush.

**"Hey Pads, c'mon now, Peter 's at this lit party! I want to get there before all the fun ends!"** A brown haired boy appeared beside him.

Remus, still holding the black haired boy's hand quickly let go of it.

**"Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt anything?"** He said when he saw Remus.

**"Oh no, you're just a huge cockblocker Prongs"**  The Blackhaired boy said seriusly, but with a hint of amusement.

That comment made Remus blush even more.

" **Welp, I'm sorry Pads! But le...... Oh fuck she's hot!"** He said looking over Remus shoulder.

Both Remus and the boy so called "Pads" turned their head facing the girl he talked about.

**"Oh, Lily you're done!"** Remus said, slightly relived.

" _ **You**_ **know her?"** The brown haired boy said, clearly jealous.

" **Of course he knows me, he's my babe"** Lily said and winked to Remus.

**"Wait, shes your girlfriend?"** 'Pads' said confused.

**"No, she's just my friend"** He said.

**"Oh, so can I get your number _flowerboy_?" ** He said and winked

" **Umm, sure"** He took the phone from the handsome boy and put in his number and saved his contact as 'Flowerboy'

The second after the two boys disappeared and the confused boy and his friend stood there.

**"You knooow, I was right"**  She teased.

**"Oh Lils, I think you actually were"** He said, dreamingly

* * *

* _Ping*_

_*Ping*_

What. The. Fuck. Happened. Yesterday

That was the first thing that crossed his mind when he sat up.

The second was his head hurting like hell.

The third was  _what the fuck woke him u_ p.

He soon realised it was his phone.

He sighed and fell back down  _but_ instead of hitting hit pillow he hit his head hard in the wall.

" **Fucking hell what stupid idiot thought it was a good idea to place a fucking wall here"** he said angry

He took up his phone.

14:47

" **Fucking shit"** He said as he relised he had to work today.

Work started at 16:00 so he only had an hour to get ready. His screen lit up and he heard the familiar * _Ping_ *. He kinda violently picked up his phone once again and saw three messages. He once again sighed and decided to write back to Lily first. She had sen him around 18 texts with 'R u awake' and 'work starts at 16'. He only responded with a simple 'Im up'. The next text was from his friend Marlene. She too worked today and they had the same shift at the Cafe they worked on. The next message was from an unknown number.

**UNKNOWN NUMBER**   
_Hey flowerboy_

_Uuh ya I hope you gave me the right number and not someone else's!_

**FLOWERBOY**   
_Hi, and yes it's me_

_If I'm flowerboy, then who are you?_

**HOT DUDE**   
_Hmm_

_Babe would work perfectly_

_Or sexgod_

_Even better, handsome sexgod_

**FLOWERBOY**

_Ok, Egoistic stranger is pretty good don't ya think?_

**HOT DUDE**

_DAMN, you're mean_

_Ok, I'm Sirius_

**FLOWERBOY**

_Yeah, I'm also serious_

**HOT DUDE**

_No_

_My name is Sirius_

**FLOWERBOY**

_Ohhhh, I'm Sorry!!_

_Then Dog star it is! ;P_

**DOG STAR**

_Oh my god_

_You can't be serious?_

**FLOWERBOY**

_No, you are ;)))_

**DOG STAR**

_WOOOW_

_SO ORIGINAL_

NEVER HEARD IT BEFORE

_SUCH A COMEDIAN_

**FLOWERBOY**

_Right? I should really be a comedian!_

_Good that someone appreciate my jokes_

_Lily that bitch never even laugh a little_

**DOG STAR**

_Lily?_

The ginger?

**FLOWERBOY**

_Exactly!_

_Speaking of the devil I gtg, she reminded me (for like the 33 time today?!) that I save work now_

_Cyaaa_

**DOG STAR**

_Oh, so you're just gonna leave me here?_

_Rude_

* * *

He smiled happily when he put his phone aside. He quite liked chatting with this dude. He hoped that this so called  _Sirius_ wasn't a psychotic murderer who escaped from prison to murder some more. He came to a conclusion that now was a good time to put on clothes if he wanted to come in to work on time. He decided that a pair of black jeansshorts and a white t-shirt with something French written in black.

Easy and not too hot.

He grabbed his headphones and Keys and quickly ran down the marble stairs. While running he placed his headphones in his ears and the tunes of Beyoncés "formation" started, this maybe wasn't the song he really wanted to listen too but he was far to lazy to change. He soon arrived to the little cozy Café. It was a fairly small café in the middle of the little town but it was for sure the loveliest. Inside it was plants everywhere but at the same time not too many plants, the chairs and sofas was comfortable and cute and it all just screamed coziness.

Trough the windows he saw Marlene. She was truly a beauty, but she was a badass with attitude. She could and would by no doubts fight anyone who disrespected her friends or what she believed was right. She was kind, respectful, loving and impartial. And if feminism was a person it would be Marlene. He walked trough the door and the familiar tingling from the little bell sounded.

He smiled.

" **Daaaamn, you look good dude"** Marlene suddenly appears in front of him.

**"You dont look so bad yourself, have you gotten a haircut?"** he said smiling at her.

" **I actually have, my friend did it for me yesterday. I think you would like him"** she said hitting him friendly on the arm.

" **Maybe I would"**

**"Yeah he said he'll come here later so you'll get to meet him"** She said with a flirty wink.

He just rolled his eyes and put his stuff in the staff room and then higs day started.

* * *

**"Thank you very much dear!"** The old lady said

" **No problem at all Mrs"** He said polite and watch her make her way over to a table

He had been working since 17.00 and now it was only 18.00. Wich meant he still had 2 hours left. He sighed as he picked up his phone to text lily and ask about their plans for tomorrow. The little bell above the door suddenly started tingling and took his attention away. His eyes soon locked with the owner of the messy  _extremely sexy_ black hair.

" **Of-fucking-course** " He said under his breath.

**"Hey flowerboy, I didn't know you worked here!"** He said cheerily with a smile.

" **well you don't even know me so"** He said a little too harsh.

" **oooh someones a little moody"** Marlene said behind him.

" **Shut up Marlsss"** he said, flustering

" **And hi Siri, I see you and Remus already have met!"** She said with a hint of amusement and she very undiscreet winked at him.

" **We did meet yesterday actually, at the music thingey"** Sirius said as he gave Marlene a hug.

A hug Remus was very much not jealous of. Why would he? Like damn, he didn't even know the guy.

" **Isn't James and Petey with you?"** Marlene asked Sirius

" **They were, but then they saw that girl James fell in love with yesterday."**  He smiled and chuckled

**"Wait you mean Lily?"** Remus said, a little confused

" **Oh yes that was her name!"**

**"Wait you mean James likes Lily?** _ **Your**_ **Lily Evans?"** Marlene said shaking his head.

**"Yes!"**

**"Oh gosh he doesn't have a chance.** _ **At all!"**_ She said, again shaking his head.

**"Why?"** Sirius asked confused

**"Cause Lily is Lily and it just is so, besides our dear Jamie is a prat"** Marlene said with a hint of amusement

The three of them started talking for a while until suddenly the door burst up and two scared boys ran inside with a very angry redheaded girl after them.

**"I will kill you, if it's the last thing I ever do, I'll kill you!!!"** Lily shouted, a little too serious for Remus liking

" **That girl is rather scary I must admit"** Sirius said looking a little frightened

James and Peter quickly took hiding inside one of the toilets,the raging redhead stood screaming and banging on the poor door.

" **what the actual fuck did those rascals do?"** Marlene asled

Remus, just now noticing her completely soaked hair and clothes shook his head at whatever they couldve done to her.

" **Oh my God they pushed you in the sea?!"** Sirius said grasping for air as he laughed. The laugh only sounded like a choked seal tho.

Not even a second later his face only was centimeters from Lily's.

" **Don't you** _ **dare**_ **laugh. I promise you I will kill you and your little friends. They fucking ruined my shoes and completely humiliated me in front of sev and his friends."** She said threathening

Sirius quickly glanced down at her shoes.

" _ **No way!**_ **They fucking didn't!? Don't they know how much those costs? I'm helping you kill those two idiots!"** Sirius said visibly upset

* * *

The fighting voices grew more and more distant for Remus. He couldn't focus despite his tries.

The constant pain in his head was too much and he began grasping for air as his lungs suddenly started cramping.

He looked around him, trying to stable himself in som sort of way. The distant voices suddenly calmed and a red-haired girl sat in front of him. Trying to reach him.

Then black.

Everything was black.

Black, black, black

Rather boring actually.

Meanwhile, Sirius noticed Remus short and trubled breathings and thought he was getting a panic attack.

**"Hey lily..."** He said and the others stopped fighting.

" **Oh no oh no fuck, marlene"** Lily said desperate.

" **I'm already calling her lily"** Marlene said painfully

Lily placed herself in front of the now panicking Remus trying to reach him but she didn't succeed. Tears began falling down her cheeks.

"  **Lily, the ambulance should be here in any minute"** Marlene said as calm as she could

She too placed herself in front of Remus, quietly saying: " **Please Remus, stay with us only for a few minutes more"**

Remus struggled keeping his eyes open. Despite how much he wanted to stay with her his eyes closed slowly.

" **oh Remus baby please"** she said tears now streaming like a waterfall down her puffy cheeks.

Neither of the boys knew what to do, they didn't know if this was normal or what was happening.

But neither of them could say their hearts didn't hurt when the ambulance came to help the unconscious boy.

Neither of them could say they didn't want to cry when they saw lilys reaction when the doctor spoke to her.

Neither of them had known lily and Remus for long, but they could not say they didn't care them. 


End file.
